Megaman Battle Network: Sigma Wars
by blackwolf39
Summary: This story takes place in Lan and his friends' high school years. This story is mainly focused on everyoneas usual. But what Lan and the others doesn't know is that there's a new enemy lurking around in the Undernet...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Okay this is my first fanfic. Now just to tell you, I don't own most of the characters in this story. The only characters that I own are Koru, Aria, and Dirk. Koru's Navi is Zero, but this Zero is based on the Zero from Megaman Zero series. I also chose Ciel as Aria's Navi from the MMZ series. I don't own any of the Navis in this fanfic also.

Talking  
_Thinking/Mysterious Voice  
_**Words used in emphasis/Important Words**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The year is 20XX of Dentech City. It is the first year of high school for Lan and his friends. Today is the day that they finally become freshman of D.A.H., a.k.a. Dentech Academy **High**.

"Alright!!!" exclaimed Lan "Today's the day I finally get to high school!!!!"

Lan was already 14 years old and wore an orange track jacket similar to his vest back in 5th grade. He also wore a pair of the same black shorts similar to his other black shorts back in 5th grade except they were lined with 2 strips of white on the sides of his shorts. His hair was the same as last time and was held to the same blue bandana last time and he still kept the skates.

Megaman looked at his operator sleepily and yawned.

"Yeah, but why so early?" said Megaman "Why couldn't you just get up and get to school on time like the others." Lan listened to what Megaman said and just shouted at him.

"It's cuz I'm really excited to finally get to high school!!!"

"Lan!!! It's 4:00 in the morning!!!! School doesn't start until 7:15!!!!"

Megaman's voice was so loud, that it woke every single civilian who were still sleeping. One man shouted "Hey kid!!!! Keep it down!!!!!" and another yelled out "Go back home!!!! It's too early for you to be shouting at a time like this!!!!!" and another just threw a shoe at Lan and said "Shut up!!!!"

When Lan got to the school, he just noticed how dark the sky was and regretted about ignoring about Megaman's advice. So Lan waited, and waited, and waited, until 15 minutes before school starts, Lan was already asleep!!! Meanwhile, a familiar person was just walking down the sidewalk and suddenly tripped over Lan.

"Hey!!! Watch it kid!!!" said the person. But then was shocked to see Lan as if he seen him before.

"Lan? Is that you?"

Lan woke up, and to his astonishment, he met up with an old friend of his. Lan was suddenly looking at a boy of his age with long, messy, spiky blonde hair.

"Koru? Hey! How's it goin'? How was your summer?"

Koru was already 14 and slightly taller than Lan. He was wearing a black T-shirt hoodie and blue jeans that has a chain hanging over to the side. He held a skateboard in his left arm, and his bookbag strap in the other. He had a slight expression on his face that looked calm and casual with sharp blue eyes and a smirk like he was about to make a sarcastic remark. He wore black converse sneakers and had black wristbands on each of his wrist. And on the back of his shirt, was the symbol of a red Z with a golden stream through it.

"Eh, it was boring. But besides my summer, what are **you** doing in front of the school dozing off."

Lan was already sweating and looked embarrassed.

"Oh, uh… well you see, I guess I got up a little early."

Koru smirked and just chuckled.

"Hmph…typical. You never really seem to change much at all huh Lan."

"Lan!!! Koru!!!"

Upon approaching them, was a 14 year old Maylu on a scooter. She wore a sleeveless shirt and vest similar to what she wore 4 years ago. She also wore a pair of short pink shorts to replace her skirt. She also wore socks and shoes similar to the ones 4 years ago. Her hair was also longer and went past her shoulders and stopped at the middle of her back.

"Hey guys!!! I really missed you over the summer!"

"Oh hey Aria!"

Like all the others, she was 14. And just like Maylu, she rode on a scooter. She was blonde and wore a long ponytail. She also wore a pink and white striped sleeveless shirt and wore a white skirt to match.

"Wow it's been a long time since we ever got back together like this."

"Actually it doesn't feel that long to me since we hung out every single day last summer."

A couple minutes after the school bell rang, the guys were already in the auditorium for the opening ceremony. While they were looking for a place to sit, they bumped into Dex, Tory, and Yai.

Unlike the others, Dex was a little older then the rest, about 14 and a half. He still wore a similar green sweater and wore blue shorts. Tory was 14 and wore a light blue hoodie with beige jeans. Yai was the youngest of them all, she was at an amazingly young 12 years old. She still kept the pigtails and wore a red dress similar to the one she had 4 years ago.

Dex saw everyone and threw a humorous scold at Koru.

"Well well, look's like the gang's all here."

"Still upset after my Zero had beaten your Gutsman Dex?"

"Hey!! That was only once!!"

"Actually 100 times to be exact."

Suddenly a teacher came and told them to be quiet.

"Hey! Settle down and sit!! The ceremony is about to start."

A few seconds later, the lights dimmed and the principle came on stage to the podium to welcome the freshman.

"Welcome new students to a brand new year of Dentech Academy High!! We have great expectations out of you!!! Now since all of you are new here, let's lay down some ground rules. All students must report to their classes when the bell rings. Also lockers will also be distributed to you after homeroom. Bullying, threatening, or harming another student will not be tolerated. Drugs, alcohol, and weapons are strictly prohibited. If found any use or possession of such, an immediate referral will be in place and parents and authorities will be notified. And finally, Net Battling in school is forbidden. Students may apply to any extracurricular activities that are distributed to you. Now to your left is the exit door where the computers will give you your schedules for the semester. That is all."

After the announcements, Lan and the others went over to the computers to receive their schedules.

"Alright!!! After we get our schedules, we're gonna be official high school students!!!"

Koru looked at him as if Lan was retarded.

"Calm down. We're only freshman. We're no better than the upper-classmen."

The way they had to receive their schedules was to plug-in their PET and have their Navis get it to them. After everyone, had received their schedules, they went to see which homeroom they had. In room 508, Lan, Maylu, Aria, Dex, and Koru had the same homeroom. Lan and Maylu have almost exactly the same schedules except for Geometry. Aria and Koru also have the same schedules as Lan and Maylu, while Dex had only 3 classes with Lan, Maylu, Aria, and Koru. Tory and Yai have the same homeroom, but in a different homeroom than the others. Tory had only one class with Lan and Maylu. Yai has only 2 classes that are the same: one with Lan and Maylu and one with Dex. As Lan walked in, he's surprised to see a former rival in the same room as him.

"Chaud?!! What are you doing here in D.A.H?"

Chaud looked at Lan and just smirked. Chaud had the same red vest 4 years ago and his hair stayed the same also. He wore baggy black jeans and has a chain hanging to the side just like Koru's. His personality resembles Koru's, but the only exception of them being different is that Koru's a lot quieter and thinks before he acts and always knows what the best decision is. Chaud was considered a former rival because Koru was now considered Lan's rival and Lan often holds a grudge against Koru when it comes to Net Battling. Koru and Chaud saw each other as equals.

"I'm here because Dentech Academy High is the best high school in all of Dentech City. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead if I'm in one of the other third-rate schools in the city."

Maylu walked up to Lan and just held his arm and leaned against him.

"This is gonna be great being in the same school as the rest of everyone else!"

Aria looked at Lan and Maylu in confusion and asked.

"Are you and Lan going out with each other now?"

Maylu and Lan blushed and Maylu admitted it. Suddenly a guy had pried Lan and Maylu apart like a crowbar opening a treasure chest. He had a certain look on his face that showed a hint of jealousy. His hair was brown and short and he wore a blue T-shirt with the expression "Total Hottie" ironed on to it. He wore blue jean shorts and wore black tennis shoes. And on the back of his shirt was a symbol ironed on to it. It had a green D with a yellow line going through it. He scolded at Lan and shouted.

"Hey!!! What are you doing with my Maylu?!"

Lan looked at him in confusion then looked at Maylu for answers.

"Maylu? Do you know this guy?"

Maylu looked at the stranger and said.

"Argh!!! He's just a guy I met at a restaurant. He's been obsessed about me and have been following me for the past couple years. He's annoying and totally rude!!!"

"So who exactly is this guy?" asked Lan.

"The name's Dirk twerp!!! Dirk Liecaster!!!"

Koru couldn't help, but overhear the conversation and went over to Lan to see what the trouble is.

"Hey Lan, is something the matter?"

"Yeah! This kid here is pissed off at me all because I'm going out with Maylu!!! Not only that, he also called me a twerp!!"

Koru observed Dirk and noticed his PET. It looked like it had been beaten up, gone through the washing machine, and thrown down the stairs. Not only that, it was ancient and had a Navi statistics screen showing up. It seemed as though the Navi almost has no skills at all. And that it hadn't been upgraded in the past 2 years or so.

"It's not really polite to call people twerp. Even if it's from a third-rate Net Battler like you."

"You just stay out of this!!! This is between me and him."

"Fine do whatever you want, but it's all just gonna hurt you in the end."

Zero looked at his operator in disappointment and had this to say.

"You know, you really should have done something right now."

"Yeah, but when the time comes, I know Lan will do something right. Besides, he's old enough to handle it on his own. He doesn't need my help anymore."

As Lan and Dirk stared at each other down, the teacher came in and started class. As time passed by and classes passed also, it was already time to go home. It was 2:00 and Lan and Maylu said their goodbyes to everyone else. Lan and Maylu went one way, Koru and Aria went the other way. While Lan and Maylu walked down the road, Maylu looked at Lan.

"Lan?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I was thinking that maybe you and I can go out sometime this weekend."

"Of course!"

While the two lovers had their conversation, Dirk was secretly sneaking up behind them and followed them on their way home. Lan couldn't help, but feel as though he's being followed. So when Lan looked behind him, he didn't see a thing.

"Lan, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I have the strangest feeling that we're being followed."

"You must be imagining things."

As they went home, Lan looked behind him again, and still nothing. Dirk realized that Lan knew he was following him, so he ran straight home.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Undernet, a mysterious floating citadel appeared. In there were mysterious shadows. And then the largest one spoke.

"_It is has begun…"_

Meanwhile, back to Lan, he was just minding his own business doing his homework under the watch of Megaman. Suddenly a news break was shown.

"Breaking news!!!! Network Systems in Dentech City are out of control!!!! Viruses are showing up everywhere from monitors to clocks!!!!"

"Lan!!!"

"Right!! We gotta get Chaud and the others!!!"

"We have no time for that!!! Jack me in!!! Hurry!!"

Lan went over to his laptop and took out his PET. Then he jacked in Megaman to the nearest port he could find.

"Jack-In!!! Megaman!!! Power-up!!!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

Again, I don't own most of the characters. This story's gonna be a long one so I'm gonna try to fight my procrastination and come up with more chapters for all of you to enjoy. Oh and before I forget, I don't own Capcom or anything else like that.

Talking  
_Thinking/Mysterious Voice  
_**Words used in emphasis/Important Words**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

"Jack In!!!! Megaman!!! Power-up!!!!"

Megaman was then jacked into the PC and checked out the area. But when he got there, he was shocked to beyond belief. Hundreds and thousands of viruses were spread throughout Lan's computer, but the thing was that he never seen these type of viruses!!! These types of viruses were different. They were even more demonic-looking than the usual Mettaurs and others. They also bore a strange looking symbol on their bodies.

"Lan…what are these?"

"We have no time for questions Megaman!!! We need to get rid of these viruses as fast as we can!!!"

"Right! Megabuster!!!"

Megaman fired as many shots as he could, but all those shots did just phased right through them.

"It's not working!!!"

"_The person who's behind the viruses must've known about Megaman somehow…"_

Suddenly, the viruses attacked Megaman. Leaving Lan to come up with another plan.

"Cyber Sword!!! Battle Chip In!!!! Download!!!!"

Then a Cyber Sword appeared on Megaman's right arm. Megaman went straight for a head-on attack. But alas, the sword phased through them again.

"Lan!!! It's still not working!!!"

"Then let's try another plan!!!!"

Lan reached for more chips, but all those other chips phased through them as well. He was already in big trouble before, but now he's in virus-busting Hell.

"Lan?! What are you doing!!!?"

"I can't do it Megaman… Everything we throw at them, it just goes right through them…"

Then, a virus charged straight for Megaman. But then they were later blocked by two crimson Navis.

"You okay Megaman?"

"Protoman!!! Zero!!!"

"Hey Lan!!! Why didn't you invite us?!!"

Koru and Chaud appeared on Lan's PET. Koru was at the theater and Chaud was at his dad's company building.

"Sorry we took so long. Viruses ended up where we were too. Don't worry Aria's sending Ciel right now to give a head's up on the viruses. And so are Dex, Yai, and Maylu. Tory said he'll take care of the ones at the water plant."

Then right in front of Megaman, a pink Navi that looked almost identical to Roll appeared. It was Ciel. She had a ponytail just like Aria and was blonde like Aria too. She also wore pink and had the Aria's flower symbol.

"Sorry I'm late."

"That doesn't matter now. So what's up with these viruses?"

"These viruses are not like regular viruses. Usually when you destroy viruses, they disappear. But according to my calculations, these viruses are more highly advanced then regular ones. But we still don't know if these viruses are always like this or something's behind it."

Megaman looked even more disappointed. It seems as if there wasn't any hope.

"_So this is the so-called hero named Megaman"_

Then a purple Navi appeared. He wore a helmet with a T-shaped visor; however his face was covered behind the visor because the visor was black. He also wore a huge blaster cannon on his left shoulder and carried a machine gun in his left arm and had a missile launcher strapped to his back. He was hovering over them like a bumble bee over a flower.

"Heh… I didn't expect you to give up so soon… Looks like this battle is gonna be easy …"

"Just who the hell do you think you are??!!!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself…"

Then the same strange symbol that the viruses have appeared on his helmet.

"My name's Vile… I work for Master Sigma… I'm one of the best Navis in his army…"

"Army?"

"Yes… Master Sigma is the leader of our army… And we will soon get what we want!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!"

Megaman was already enraged with anger from his laugh.

"Just what are you planning!!!?"

"Well it's simple…. Revolution…"

"Revolution?"

"Exactly. Soon the whole world will belong to Master Sigma!!! A new world order will be born!!! The whole world both Cyber and the Real world will be under the rule of Sigma!!!"

Zero was furious and already clenching his sword.

"You'll never get away with this!!!!"

"I think I will!!!! Unless… you plan to stop me!!!"

"That's just what we're planning!!!"

Megaman aimed his Megabuster at Vile and fired as many shots he could, but Vile dodged them all.

"You disgust me…"

Then it was Vile's turn. He took out his machine gun and fired straight at Megaman. Lan was already panicking.

"Barrier!!! Battle Chip In!!! Download!!!"

The bullets hit the barrier, but sadly it broke through and shot Megaman severely.

"Megaman!!!"

"Don't worry… I'm alright…"

Zero suddenly jumped in and shot Vile with the Z-Buster. It went straight through Vile, but he still survived.

"Argh!!! That's it!!! I'm gonna delete every single Navi in this area!!!"

Vile fired a sticky electric web at Megaman, Zero, Protoman, and Ciel.

Then he took out his missile launcher aimed at the four doomed Navis.

"One missile from this launcher will devastate the entire Dentech Area!!!! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!!!!!"

It seemed like there was no hope for everyone until a huge Navi appeared and smashed his missile launcher into bits.

"What the hell?!!!"

"Gutshammer!!!!"

The Navi was Gutsman. The giant then swung his hammer at Vile and smashed him through a Cyberwall. Then later, he was attacked by Roll.

"Roll Flash!!!"

She then hit him back like a tennis ball in a tennis match. Vile flew faster than a Jumbo Jet in the sky. Finally he was then finished off by Glide.

"Paladin Sword!!!!"

The sword sliced through his arm leaving him carrying only the machine gun.

"Rrgh…. Neo-viruses…. Retreat… Our mission failed…"

Vile was war-torn and armless. The visor on his helmet was cracked. He looked as if he has been through Hell itself. Megaman tried to stop him.

"You're not getting away!!!!"

"Heh… later kid… but don't worry… this isn't the end…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Heheheheheh… Do you really think that I'm finished? Did you really think that it'll be over just like that? You don't get it do you? This is only the beginning… the Revolution will still go on!!!! There are even more Navis than you think!!! You see… We're not just regular Navis that can be deleted easily… No… We're even a lot harder to delete… We're faster… more agile… and even more advanced… We're Maverick Navis… and soon the whole world will be ours!!!! Until then Megaman…"

Vile jacked-out. That was it. He left without leaving any traps or explosives or anything. Megaman was stunned, leaving the fear of the world being taken over by Maverick Navis wandering in his mind. Roll was worried about Megaman.

"Megaman?"

No answer.

"Megaman?" asked Roll again.

Still no answer.

"Megaman, what's wrong?"

Finally Megaman answered, "Huh? Oh sorry Roll. It's just…"

Roll looked at Megaman looking for answers.

"What Vile said back there… saying that the Revolution will still go on, it just leaves me thinking…"

"What is it?"

"…………What if I can't do it? What if I can't stop the Maverick Navis and then I just gave up and left the whole world in danger?"

Roll thought for a long time. And then she finally answered back.

"Don't say that!!!"

"Huh?"

"Of course you can do it because I believe you can stop them!!!"

Megaman was moved by Roll's answer. He realized that of all the Navis he fought, he never even backed down once. He realized that throughout the whole battle with Vile, he was being foolish and had never remembered of his past battles and how he won. It was because that he cared for everyone and he would never let anybody else hurt his friends.

"Roll…"

Then he wrapped his arms around Roll with a smile on his face.

"Thank you…"

Roll blushed and wrapped her arms around Megaman as well. Gutsman was moved too and started crying like a baby. Then he started crying on Glide's shoulder.

"Guts!!! Guts!!! This is the happiest moment of Gutsman's entire life!!!!"

Meanwhile back in the Real world, Lan was also moved too.

"Then if that's the case, Megaman!!!"

"Yeah Lan?"

"We're gonna stop those Maverick Navis and hit'em with everything we got!!! Got it?!"

"Got it!"

Somewhere in the Undernet, Vile has returned to the floating citadel and was being punished by being shocked. Then Vile kneeled and in front of him was a huge shadow. Suddenly the shadow spoke.

"Vile… you have failed me…"

"I know… please forgive me…"

"However, I will give you another chance to redeem yourself…"

"That would be an honor sir… And I promise that I won't fail again...I'll crush that Navi even if it's the last thing I do!!!"

"You better will… or I'm gonna have your head!!!"

"Don't worry… I will… Master Sigma…"


	3. Chapter 3: Dirk's Revenge! Dynamo!

Yes!!! Finally!!! Sorry it took so freakin long!!! I had tons of schoolwork in my way!!! I finally have the 3rd chapter up! Please leave me reviews if any. If I find bad reviews, I will just end up deleting them. Reviews that will help me with this fanfiction later on are welcome. Again, hope you enjoy it.

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dirk's Revenge! The Amazing Dynamo has arrived!

It was a beautiful day in Dentech City. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the temperature was moderate. It seemed everything was going great in Dentech City, except for this little problem.

"Aah!!! I'm gonna be late!!!"

"You know Lan you should've slept earlier last night."

"Well it's not my fault that the Network was in danger!!!"

It was 10 minutes till the bell rings. Everyone was already going inside. Lan skated as fast as he can until he went out of control and crashed into Dirk.

"Hey! Watch it Fan or Laugh or whatever your name is!!"

"It's Lan!!!"

"Yeah, whatever. Move out of the way."

"Hey don't tell me what to do!!!"

Suddenly a teacher came and shouted at both of them to get inside the school before the bell rings or else they'll get detention. Inside homeroom, Lan and Maylu were talking with each other while Dirk was behind them hating their conversation.

"Look at them… talking… It makes me sick!!"

"Talking to yourself again Dirk?"

Dirk jumped and then looked around to see Koru standing right behind him. Koru had that smirk on his face showing sarcasm.

"You!!! You're Kip or Keith aren't you?"

"Its Koru. "

"Whatever!!! Listen, you're one of Luke's friends right? Well, I have a favor to ask you. Can you get Maylu and Lan separated so I can go out with Maylu?"

Koru just looked at him with a huge frown on his face. He raised an eyebrow and a cold sweat came down on his face.

"Okay, first of all, his name is Lan. Second of all, why the hell would I wanna help **you**? I mean, look at you!!! You're a huge jerk; you're a third-rate Net Battler, and most of all: **I… _hate… _you…**"

This pissed Dirk off.

"Fine!! You know what? I'll separate them myself!!! I don't need help from anybody!!!"

When 1st period started, Dirk already began to scheme.

"_Biology will be **easy** for me to separate them… And today we're studying about cell membranes and cell walls. So first, I'm gonna take some of that onion stuff and put it on Maylu's head. Then I'm gonna blame Lan and then she'll get angry. Then she'll have **no **choice but to go out with me… Its genius I tell you, **genius!!!**"_

What Dirk didn't know was that he was actually whispering **out loud**. Everyone looked around to see where that whispering came from until their eyes all spotted Dirk at the lab table. As Dirk continued whispering, everyone started laughing. So many comments and laughter filled the air like "Haha!!! What a loser!!!" and "Haha!!! Nerd!!!" and not to mention "Brittney, I'm scared… Don't worry Courtney he's probably just insane… the only thing I'm worried about is that he might talk to **us!!!!**"

When the class started the experiment, Dirk started his plan. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. When the close was clear, he grabbed the onion sample, dunked it in some runoff in a barrel and then walked backed to his table. Then he waited patiently for Lan to leave his table to get the onion sample. Then he walked over to Maylu's table to place the sample on her head.

"Hello Maylu!!! My!! You look lovely today!!!"

"Go away you loser…"

"Oh my gosh!!! What's that over there?!!"

"What? Where?"

Then, just when Dirk was about to place the sample on her head, a random guy came and then bumped into Dirk. Suddenly, the onion sample flew onto Maylu's head, but the jar of the rest of the sample flew too. Maylu was then covered in onion goop and smelled really bad. Then she glared at Dirk with eyes of rage.

"Dirk…"

"Uh… uh… Now Maylu, sweetie, don't get angry!!!!"

"Maylu? What happened to you? And **why** do you smell like onion?"

Right behind her, Lan was standing with an onion sample in his hand. Lan looked at Maylu and smelled the horrible smell. The next thing you know, Maylu grabbed Dirk by the collar and beat the crap out of him. Then, the bell rang and Dirk was on the floor with bruises and cuts.

"Ugh… Damn…"

"_If I can't get to Maylu by playing pranks, then I'll have to retrieve her by force! With some help…"_

The next class was Network Science class. Koru was busy reading his email before the late bell rang and Lan and Maylu sat next to each other for this class while Dirk sat across from them.

"_That Lee thinks he's so smart!"_

"Everything going okay in there Megaman?"

"Yup, wait. I see something."

"Well what is it?"

"It's some kind of Navi."

Suddenly, a large red blast exploded in front of the blue Navi.

"Hahahahahahahaa…"

"Rrgh.. Who are you?!"

"I am the Black Bruiser. The Prince of Pain. The Charmer of uh… CHARMING THINGS!!!!"

"That doesn't even make sense at all!"

"Silence you insolent little peasant Navi! You cannot talk that way to the… AMAZING DYNAMO!!!"

Out of the smoke appeared a black Navi. He wore a black helmet with two green jewels as some kind of plume, he wore a black armor and boots. His helmet had a red visor to "shield" his eyes. He had short gray hair and a long gray cape to try and make his hair look longer. He had a self-absorbed and conceited look on his face. And on his chest was an emblem of a green D with a yellow line through it.

"That insignia… Are you Dirk's Navi?!"

"Ah… you've heard of my NetOp huh? Isn't he the greatest?! Why he and I hath doth defeated at least a thousand viruses in the UnderNet! Not only that, he is the greatest NetOp in all the world! He's also the most hansomest, caring, and all around good buddy-buddy chummy-chummy friendliestly friendly friend of all! He shall be worshipped! Bow down to him! NOW!! I said… NOW!!! Come on! NOW!!!"

"Who is this guy?"

Suddenly, a screen popped up in Lan's PET. It was Dirk.

"Thank you Dynamo! Now you shall all feel the wrath of… Dynamo!!!! The destroyeresterest dangerousnessesstesterest Navi in all the land!!! Dynamo the Kingiest King of all of the Nettiest Network of alliest all!!!!! Hahahahahahhaiestestestnessterestestestesternesserestness!!!!"

"Dude, first of all, that doesn't even remotely makes sense. And second of all, I can't battle you! Netbattling in school is illegal and you can only Netbattle if you're on the school's Netbattling team!!! And third of all, do you even know what the UnderNet even is??!!"

"Uh.. yeah!!! It's where my kingdom is… uh… Dirkiest Kingdomnest!!!"

"You have no clue do you?"

"Quiet Luthor! You… um… peasant!"

"I'm in the same class as you, you idiot! And the name's Lan!!!"

"Talk to the hand!"

"No!"

Then the teacher came up to Lan and Dirk.

"Is there a problem boys?"

"Yes!"

"No! Why I'm about to challenge him to a Netbattle and delete his Navi!"

"Dirk, you know the rules, Netbattling is not allowed during class!"

"Um… uh… silence, old man!"

"Old?!"

"Yes! Uh… um… Dynamo! Jack-in! Power up! And give Megaman a good beating to the head!"

"Alright fine Dirk! If you wanna play it that way, then bring it on! Megaman! Jack-in! Power up!"

As the two Navis jacked-in to the school's computer system, suddenly 5 security Navis logged in.

"Stop! You are in violation of Rule #2, Article B, Subsection R of the school code of conduct! 'Students are not permitted to have NetBattles during a school day unless they're on the NetBattling Team. Students who violate this rule must face punishment and must receive a referral to their administrator!' We're gonna have to take both of you in for custody!"

The first Navi to log in was Dynamo. As he logged in, he entered the "battle field" in a large exploding entrance. Suddenly, a huge explosion has started and increased size. The explosion has taken the 5 security Navis down and took down the backup Navis that they called in for.

"Aargh!!!!"

The blast has settled down and Dynamo was standing there as if nothing happened with that conceited smirk on his face. After Dynamo was Megaman.

"Let's go Dynamo!"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright Megaman! Let's go!"

"Right!"

The battle started. First, Dynamo launched a charged shot at Megaman. Unfortunately for Dynamo, it was slow moving. Once it came straight for Megaman, he easily dodged it. Dynamo started to get angry and went for an all out attack on Megaman. As he ran, suddenly, he froze and then went back to normal. As he was still running, a voice suddenly appeared in his head.

"_Loser…"_

"Hey! I'm no loser!"

"_Yes you are…"_

"Stop it."

"_No…"_

"Yes you will."

"………………_You're a doughnut…"_

"I'm a what?!"

On the other side, Megaman looked confused.

"What is this guy talking about?"

"I dunno Megaman, but his guard's down! Let's get him! Shotgun! Battle chip in! Download!"

Megaman's arm suddenly turned into a cannon and then launched a charged shot at Dynamo. Then without warning, Dynamo was hit by the blast while the voice in his head was laughing.

"_Hahahaha… Loser is a wimp…"_

"I'm no wimp!"

"_Yes…"_

"No."

"_Yes…"_

"No!"

"_Yes…"_

"NO!!!"

"………………………………_Yes…"_

"Stop!"

"Alright Megaman! Cyber sword! Battle chip in! Download!"

Then, Megaman's cannon turned into a large sword. As he headed straight for Dynamo, a large blast from the wall came out of nowhere. Both Dynamo and Megaman were shocked from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, a familiar purple Navi hovered over them with a grenade in hand.

"Vile!"

Dynamo replied back to Megaman.

"I know, he is! Do you see his design?! Ugly! I mean purple is just not cut out for you!"

"Silence you two bit Navi!"

"Hey!"

"What do you want now Vile?! You gonna take over the Net again? We defeated you once, we can do it again!"

"You can keep that stupid place you call a "Network"! Taking Networks over are Master Sigma's hobbies! I'm here for one thing and for one thing only! Revenge! Die!"

He took out his machine gun and then started to shoot at Megaman.

"No fair! Megaman's my opponent! And if anyone wants to attack him, then it's ought to be me! Let's go Dynamo!"

"Roger!"

He headed straight towards Vile and then aimed his blaster at him.

"Dirk! Wait!"

"Die you stinkin' battle interrupter guy!"

Vile aimed his machine gun at Dynamo and shot him a couple of times.

"_Dynamo. Logging out."_

Dirk was in distress.

"DYNAMOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Then, Koru came over to Dirk and slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself! Dynamo wasn't able to defeat him anyway!"

"But I created Dynamo to be the best Navi in the world!"

"Not everyone's perfect Dirk! Now quit dawdling and get Chaud and Aria down here!"

Dirk stood up to him and said with a simple huff.

"No."

"Listen Dirk! This isn't a game anymore! This a real crisis! And if the whole Network is in trouble, then we're in trouble!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Dirk! What would you rather do?! Live or die?!"

"Fine! But I want something back in return!"

Dirk left the room, but took his time out. He slowly walked out of the door with a so-called calm and cool demeanor.

"Rrgh… Lousy son-of-a… Jack in! Zero! Power up!"

Meanwhile, Megaman was dodging all of Vile's shots with difficulty.

"(pant pant) Lan! I need help! I can't do this alone!"

"Don't worry Megaman! Zero, Protoman, Roll, and Ciel are on their way!"

Then, a large grenade was thrown into Megaman's direction. As it got closer, the beeping started to get faster and the flashing grew redder and faster as well. Suddenly, Zero came out of the blue.

"Barrier! Battle chip in! Download!"

A large red transparent wall appeared and the grenade exploded right behind it.

"What do you want now Vile?!"

"Revenge!!! You, Megaman, and all of your little friends are going to die right now!!!"

"Hmph! And you think you're gonna win? Just by telling us to die?! Pretty pathetic if you ask me!"

"That's where you're wrong… You see, I got a little more tricks up my sleeves…"

He snapped his fingers and a giant mechanical suit appeared before them. It was a large blue suit with giant metal fists lined with spikes. It has two thrusters ready to be used. And attached to the right shoulder pad was an enormous blaster cannon. Vile jumped into the suit and it automatically turned on.

"This time, I'm gonna destroy you all one by one!"

He hit a lever and the suit rushed over to Zero and smacked him with his fist, sending him flying over to a wall. Then, Ciel finally logged in.

"Oh look! The pink one! Die!"

He charged at Ciel but was intercepted by Protoman with his sword. Meanwhile, Aria sent a battle chip to Ciel.

"Area steal! Battle chip in! Download!"

Then, Ciel grabbed a hold of Megaman and transported him to another location in the system. Protoman, however, was still struggling to keep Vile down.

"You think you can keep me down?!"

"Well, I'll give it a shot I can tell you that."

"Ha!"

Suddenly, the cannon on the right shoulder of the suit charged up and shot Protoman unexpectedly.

"Protoman!"

"Rgh… I'm fine…"

"You'll never be able to defeat me!"

He fired another shot at Protoman and got him good. The blast headed straight towards his chest and flung Protoman to the other side of the Net Area.

"Protoman!"

"Protoman. Logging-out."

"No!"

"Hahaha!!! Your friend is toast!"

"Vile… you monster!!!"

"Why thank you for the compliment…"

"I'll never forgive you for this!!!"

"Um, excuse me? But I think you got the wrong impression. It's your friend's fault for putting himself in the middle of battle like that. Now where was I?"

He charged up his cannon again and then aimed at Megaman.

"Say goodbye, Megaman."

Suddenly, a pink flash grabbed Megaman out of the blast. It was Roll. She took Megaman behind a wall to recover.

"Thanks Roll, if I was there longer, I could've been a goner."

"No problem."

But then, immediately, the wall crumbled with Vile and his Ride Armor.

"Well, what do you know? Two for one sale!"

He charged up his cannon, but was stopped by a red streak.

"Zero!"

"Heh…"

"You again?! This time I'll finish you off for good!!!"

"I don't think so! Crimson Tornado!!!!"

Zero spun around in a flashing red funnel and charged at Vile. The cyclone spun and went straight through Vile's Ride Armor along with his own.

"Agh!!! You… I'll have my revenge yet… Until then… Megaman…"

And just like that, he logged out.

"(sigh) Finally…"

"Megaman, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, back at Sigma's Citadel, Vile was kneeling on the ground before Sigma.

"I'm sorry my liege. I was not able to destroy Megaman."

Sigma pounded his fist in rage.

"Argh!!! That little blue pest is ruining my plans… Vile, I think it is time to start the revolution… Megaman will have to wait…"

"But sir! Megaman and his friends are bound to find out about the de-"

"Silence!!! Get my army ready!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Artistic Combatant!

Hi hi! Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! But first, I have some announcements to make. First I will use all of the Mavericks from each X game except from Command Mission. Also there will also be a revealance of a Navi form of Repliforce, but Colonel, Iris, and General will not be a part of the Repliforce replicants. Instead, they will be under a new leader. Second of all, for all you Cross Fusion lovers out there, I will bring back Cross Fusion back someday. Also, new Navi, Axl will make an appearance someday along with a character that is totally mine, Ryo. I do not own Axl, unfortunately. Also the return of Jasmine and Meddy. Anyway, that's enough of the dreaded spoilers, but I will not tell you when they will appear! I'll just tell you that those special things WILL make an appearance in my fanfic, but I need to squeeze them all in. Hope this didn't ruin the story for you! Remember! This is the only time that I will tell all of you of my future intentions of this story. Hope you enjoy it! Also, in the last chapter, I do NOT own Dynamo of Megaman X5 and X6!

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Artistic Combatant! Octopardo! 

10 years ago, before Lan and Maylu had Megaman and Roll, there was a worker in the Tory's dad's Water Plant before Iceman came along. Before Tory's dad was the owner, there was another owner named Arnold Torpaine. Not only was he a great manager of the Water Plant, but he was also a very skilled NetBattler. His Navi was not just for NetBattling, but was one of the worker Navis controlling the Water Treatment center in the Plant. He was a red Navi with 8 arms, or should I say, tentacles. His name is Launcher Octopardo, but his nickname was Launch Octopus. He was a very good worker, but a very vain and arrogant one. If one of the employees did something wrong, he would scold at them for not doing it his way. He believes that the way he works is an art and also thinks his style of battle is art too. Unfortunately for him, his art was put to battle when he battled a familiar member of World Three, Elecman. When both of them went to battle in the N1 Grand Prix, it was a tough one. Octopardo's skills were no match for a regular Navi. He was able to summon giant whirlpools underwater, absorb his enemy's energy, and, his specialty by nickname, launch lethal, heat-seeking torpedoes. Unfortunately, as he lunged at Elecman to absorb the energy, his fate was sealed. His tentacles were suddenly caught in Elecman's turbines and was automatically deleted.

"(yawn) Isn't it a really great morning Megaman?!"

"(yawn) You're too cheerful in the morning Lan…"

He got dressed, stuck a waffle in his mouth and headed out the door.

"Bye Mom!"

He walked down the street and caught up with Maylu, who was riding on her scooter, and Koru, who was skateboarding.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, **now **he wakes up!"

"We tried to wake you up, but you were stubborn as usual."

"Well, sorry!"

"Summer's over Lan, you need to remember that."

"Right."

Suddenly, they were approached by a biking Dirk.

"Hey Maylu! What are you two idiots doing with her?!"

"Ooh sorry! I didn't know walking with your friends was a crime! Please cuff me before I do any more stupid crimes!"

"Hah! You know that sarcasm doesn't work on me!"

"You're right! Sarcasm doesn't work on you."

"Thank you."

"That was sarcasm!"

"You lie."

"Ugh…"

As the group went to school, they passed a breaking news report at an electronics store.

"Breaking news! Another flood has burst through the 6th house this morning! Reporters say that the cause was from a new breed of viruses."

"Tch… Neo viruses… Must've caused a ruckus again."

"Man, what could cause a regular virus to go Neo?"

"Scientists say that it could be because of irregular data, malfunctions, possibly even malware fragments in their systems. But I just think that it's probably Sigma's doing."

"Sigma… Wait till I get my hands on him!"

"Hold on Lan, Vile also said that he has Maverick Navis at his command and there are a lot more than just Vile."

Meanwhile, in the UnderNet, a Navi was standing in front of a shadowed figure.

"Good job, my Maverick Navi. More destruction will send the message out."

"But my liege, what if those meddling pests Lan and Megaman suspect us for the damage?"

"Don't worry, if those fools find out that it was you, than you can just take them out with just one blast. After all, you are the leader of my Aqua Squadron of my army, Launch Octopus, and one of the best too."

"Of course I'm the best. My artistic battle techniques are far more advanced than anyone else. If Megaman suspects me, then I'll have to destroy him."

"You better…"

Back at school, class had already started. While Lan was taking notes, behind him was Dirk who was doodling of Dynamo beating up Lan while making sound effects.

"Boom! Ksshhh! Dynamo blaster! Bam!"

"Dirk! Is there a problem?"

"No, sir, Mr. Karlson, everything's just fine!"

"It better be, one more disruption like that and you earned yourself a detention!"

"Yes sir."

Chaud chuckled in a seat two desks away from him to the right.

"_What a loser…"_

"Now I'm going to give each of you a beaker of clear water and I want you to examine if there are any organisms in there."

The teacher grabbed for the beaker and turned the faucet on. But as he turned the faucet on, nothing happened. No water was coming out. But as he turned a couple of times, water did come out but it wasn't clear at all. When it came out, it was a murky brown color.

"That's strange… The plant just fixed the water filtration system just 20 minutes ago. It couldn't have been broken now."

Tory turned on his PET.

"Hey Iceman. I thought you fixed the system today."

"I did! I froze the filter lever crack real good! Let me check, I'll be back in a moment Tory!"

The teacher was in confusion and hurried out the door to ask questions to the principle. Then, Iceman hurried back.

"Anything Iceman?"

"Someone blasted the machine with some kind of explosives!"

Koru overheard the conversation and sent Zero over to the Water Plant area.

"Zero, I want you to find out what kind of explosion it was and who could possibly have done it."

"Roger."

As Zero got there, he found the machine to be blown up into bits. His helmet suddenly formed a red visor.

"Analyze the main hit points in critical damage."

"Anything Zero?"

"Well, whoever did this has to be pretty good with some kind of launch weapon and know a lot about the machine. All the points that are in critical damage are key parts of the system. I also found evidence of some kind of debris on the ground. I'll analyze what kind of- huh? What the hell?!"

"Zero, what happened?!"

"The Net is somehow altering its data to change form! Koru, I'm heading back! If I stay longer, who knows what could happen! This is the first time I ever seen this happen!"

"Well did you at least grab a sample of the evidence?"

"Yes."

"Good. Jack out Zero!"

"Roger."

After school, Koru had caught up with Lan and Maylu with Tory.

"Guys, we need to head for the Water Plant."

"Why?"

"Zero found some kind of data of to what happened to the water filtration system. As he analyzed it, he found something."

"Well what is it?"

"The person who blew up the machine was once a worker of the plant. His name is Octopardo, but his nickname was Launch Octopus for his underwater warfare. We don't have much data on him yet. So that's why we need to get to the water plant."

"Well then let's go."

As they arrived they headed towards Tory's dad's office.

"Dad, has there been any kind of attacks on the plant lately?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there was. Just this morning, the flow control system was shut down, then the filtration system."

"Well, do you know anything about a former worker named Launch Octopus?"

"Why of course! He was my former boss' Navi. He was the most arrogant and pompous Navi of all the employees here. If someone wasn't doing anything his way, then he would shout scold at them and slap him on the back of his head. But then…"

"But then what?"

"In the N1 Grand Prix, my boss entered with Octopardo. He was facing that World Three guy with that electric Navi."

"Count Zap?"

"Yes that's him. Well anyway, as the battle started, Octopardo tried to absorb the energy from Elecman."

"Absorb?"

"It's one of his skills. He tried to absorb it but then his tentacles were caught in his turbines and deleted him."

"How did he get deleted?! He's still here!"

"What?! Impossible!"

"It's true. And now he's reeking havoc in the water plant."

"I'll go check on where he is right now."

Suddenly, before Tory's dad got to the computer, a red Navi popped up on one of the screens. He had 8 tentacles and large holes in his head perfectly aligned for launching torpedoes. He had no mouth but some kind of scuba mouth piece. On his chest was a symbol of a water drop but on his head was a large Sigma letter. Behind him, the net was completely altered with aquatic and fish-type viruses and tanks filled with red goop. The ground was sand and viruses were lurking below it. It looked as if the Net was altered to look like a replica of the Pacific Ocean. He also spoke in a very calm yet sinister Englishman's voice.

"Hello, Lan, Megaman, Maylu, and the lovely Miss Roll. I am Octopardo, also known as Launch Octopus."

"Coward! Come out and fight!"

"Oh I will, if you can find me. As you can see, I have altered the Net to my liking. I'd like to think of it as an add-on to my game of hide-and-seek."

"We have no time for games!"

"Now that wouldn't be fun! You and your little friends have been messing around with the Revolution and I'm here to make sure it ends!"

"Where are you?!"

"Why I'm in the Net of course. If you wish to destroy me, you'll have to play my little game first. And if you can't find me, then I'll destroy all of Dentech City! So try and find me Megaman!!! Hahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!"

The screen went black and Tory's dad was in dismay.

"I can't believe that he would turn against us."

"It's just one of Sigma's tricks. It seems he's able to resurrect any Navi that has been deleted and make them do his bidding."

"We have no time to lose! Jack in! Megaman! Power up!"

"Jack in! Zero! Power up!"

"Jack in! Iceman! Power up!"

"Maylu, you and Roll have to stay out of this. We need to maneuver without making too much noise."

"R-right."

The three Navis jacked in and fell into a world of water.

"Viruses are everywhere. We need to get rid of them so we can move easily through this place."

Then Megaman took out his buster and started virus busting. Zero took out his saber and slashed some here and there, and Iceman froze some. Koru began to go over to the computer and bring up a radar to Launch Octopus' whereabouts that is invisible and unsuspecting to the Maverick Navi.

"Alright. Right now, Launch Octopus has just left the filtration system. And right now, he's heading towards………here!"

"But that's the main power core!"

"Exactly. If he destroys it, then the Plant will be destroyed along with us and the whole city will be the next Atlantis."

"We have to stop him!"

As the Navis finished virus busting, another screen pops up. It was Launch Octopus.

"I have to say, I'm impressed! But even though you finished level 1, as always, there's going to be a level 2! I have sent some viruses after you, but not regular ones. These are Neo Viruses. Let's see how you can deal with them!"

Then the screen disappeared. Megaman and the others headed towards the main power core. Suddenly, a large flash appeared before them. Then, out of the smoke was Dynamo and his conceited look as ever along with his equally conceited operator Dirk.

"Dynamo?! We have no time for you!"

"Hey! How come you get to go on exciting missions?!"

"This isn't a game Dynamo, this is a real crisis! If we don't get to the main core then- look!"

Zero looked at where Megaman pointed and noticed a snakelike virus up ahead along with two fishlike ones. When they got closer, it was a red dragon virus called an Utuboros and the two were red and yellow angler viruses called Anglerges.

"Get ready!"

"Oh no Megaman! I'm not gonna let you show me up! I, Dynamo, will defeat these viruses myself!"

"You can't even defeat a Mettaur!"

"Says you!"

"Argh! Just shoot at something!"

"Okay Megaman, but you're squandering my talents! Dynamo blaster!"

He shot a large, red, slow-moving, orb out of his buster. It merely grazed the surface of the Utuboros. Then Megaman thought up of a plan and shared it with Zero and Iceman.

"Alright, I'll take the worm, and you take the fish."

"Roger. Iceman, you take the yellow one, and I'll take the red one."

Suddenly, Dynamo interrupted the conversation.

"What do I get?!"

"Eh, you get that seahorse thing there."

"Got it!"

"Alright, let's move!"

Megaman started off by going after the Utuboros. He ran, then jumped on the back of it like a horse. Zero and Iceman, however, went straight after the two Anglerges. First, Zero jumped and sliced the propeller off its tail. Then, Iceman rushed over and created an Ice Tower to slow it down. Dynamo was struggling to destroy the seahorse type virus. As Megaman rode the dragon, he pointed at the body and shot Megabuster shots. Unfortunately, the shots only reflected off the mirror like body.

"Lan! It's not working! I need you to send me a powerful chip!"

"I'm on it! Cannon! Battle chip in! Download!"

Then, his buster turned into a large Cannon and then fired at its body. But instead the shots reflected off the body once more.

"It's still not working!"

Meanwhile, Zero was facing the Anglerge. The virus fired a barrage of missiles at Zero but he jumped on top of each one and blasting all of them with the one he's on. Then he aimed the missile at the Anglerge and jumped off as quickly as he can. The missile blasted the virus and instantly crashed. At another side, Iceman was busy trying to freeze the virus as much as he can. As it launches its missiles, Iceman froze them in mid-air. Suddenly, the virus pulled out of what looked like a big fan. The fan started up and was sucking Iceman to his doom. Then with a couple of ice shots, the icicles jammed the blades. Then, he shot some more ice shots and the crystals penetrated the body, which in turn, blew up. Unfortunately for Megaman, he still has the inability to fire the dragon. Then, Lan thought up an idea.

"Megaman! Go for the head!"

"Right!"

As Lan told him to, he shot the head with a couple of blasts and then suddenly, it blew up along with the tail. Then, Megaman was able to land safely as the virus was destroyed. Dynamo was not happy with the victory.

"Hey! I was supposed to be the hero! Not you!"

"This mission is not about fame! It's about saving those who you love!"

"Who cares about who I love! The only person I love is Roll, and ME!!!"

Then as they were about to almost kill each other, a screen popped up.

"Heheheh… Well it seems that you have completed my challenge very well! It looks like that you're about to win! Looks like I'll have to forfeit. If you wish to find me, I'll be in the first room towards the power core. If you win, then I'll stop the operation. But if I win, well… let's leave that to your imaginations…"

Then, the screen disappeared. Megaman looked out into the distance and noticed the power core was just up ahead.

"Let's move."

"Roger."

Finally, they approached to the main power core house and reached to the first room where Launch Octopus was waiting.

"You got some explaining to do Launch Octopus!"

"My, I'm impressed that you have reached this far."

"Now tell us how you came back! Was it Sigma's doing?!"

"I only obey orders from my master. But now the cat's out of the bag, then yes. He resurrected me to do his bidding."

"Then why are you doing this?!"

He pointed at his head.

"See this symbol? This symbol marks that any Navi is now controlled by Sigma. Yes, we still have the ability to think freely, but about almost anyone who bears this symbol enjoy doing work for the Revolution."

"Enjoy?! No Navi enjoys destruction except for someone like World Three!"

"World Three? _Hmm… now there's something I should report to Master Sigma…"_

Then, he sent a messenger virus to the UnderNet secretly behind himself.

"Face it Launch Octopus! You're a Maverick Navi now!"

"Maverick?! How dare you call me by that name! I'd like to think of myself as an artist if you will… An artist of combat!"

Then, he readied his missiles and torpedoes.

"Here we go! Have at thee Navis!"

"Alright, let's go! Megabuster!"

First, Megaman fired a couple of shots at Launch Octopus but he dodged as quick as he can. Then, he launched torpedoes in Megaman's direction. Successfully, Megaman also dodged them.

"You're pretty good Megaman, but let's see how you can dodge this! Slicing Whirlpool!"

He conjured up a large whirlpool and hurled it at Megaman. Then, he flew back to the other end of the room.

"Hahaha!!! So this is the best that Megaman can do!!!"

"We're not through yet! Mini Boomer! Battle Chip In! Download!!!"

"Take this!"

Then, in retaliation, he hurled three or four Mini boomers at Launch. But then he caught them all and threw it back at Megaman.

"Megabuster!"

Then, he fired the mini boomers that were after him.

"Impressive! But can you escape this?! Energy Drain!!"

Launch lunged at Megaman and grabbed his head. Then, he began sucking the life out of him.

"Hahahaha!! No one has ever escaped my energy drain before!"

"Megaman!!!"

"Ugh… feeling weak… gotta escape!"

"Hold on! Zero Buster!!"

He fired a large shot at Launch and finally released Megaman.

"Argh!!! You worthless little… Homing Torpedo!!!"

"I don't think so! Ice Slasher!"

Then, Iceman fired a large blade of ice and it had cut off all of Launch's arms.

"Rgh!"

Finally, Megaman charged up his Megabuster and deleted Launch in one final blow.

"Nooo!!!!!! Argh!!! My battle skills are beautiful, maybe my deletion is too…"

And just like that, his body disintegrated and finally disappeared. The Maverick Navi has been deleted and the main core is safe.

"Phew… Our job here is done Lan. Mission accomplished."

"Alright! Now let's go home!"

Finally, Lan and the others have left the building in peace and the city is safe. Meanwhile, an angered Sigma pounded his fist on his chair.

"That fool!!! I knew I shouldn't have left him in charge... Looks like I'll have to get serious this time!"


	5. Chapter 5: Meddy Returns! White Hot War!

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter to my fanfiction! As you can see, I have brought Meddy back. I will be bringing in Axl someday but I don't know when. I will also bring in the X Hunters from X2 but instead of X Hunters, they will be called Megaman Hunters. At least it's better than being called Mega Hunters. I will not tell you when I will bring those guys in. There will also be sometime where I will bring in Hi-Max, Gate, and Double. Um I also want to inform you that Zero's saber will not be attached to his arm just like all the others. Instead he will carry it around. So enjoy this new chapter, if you have any reviews, then they are welcome. If you have any ideas that could help me improve this story, thank you. Reminder, I do not own Jasmine or Meddy. So enjoy. I will put up more chapters soon! Hopefully I'll be able to put up the 6th chapter in time.

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meddy Returns! Battle Heats Up!

About 9 years before the end of Gospel, there was once a lava factory that uses lava power from deep inside the Earth's core to power up heavy, base planted machinery. There was once an employee who works at the factory named Noumander, but his nickname was Flame Mammoth. He was a very large and powerful Navi, but was not too bright in the head. He tends to see smaller Navis as weak and useless. He was arrogant nonetheless, but also a powerful battler. His large size makes others tremble, but his weight makes them tremble even more. He was superior in flame-based combat. His buster was powered by heat and can shoot flames out. And utilizing the heat, his nose also spews out oil to make his flames bigger than ever. He used this to power up the engine in the lava retriever. Anytime he jumps, his tremendous weight will make a massive earthquake. In the lava factory, he was dictator. He controls everything and pushes people around to be cruel. He used to have an operator, but then his operator was killed in an assassination attempt, which could possibly lead to the cruelty of his personality. He was then deleted when the workers revolted against him and was thrown into the lava generator's cogs. His cruelty led to his own demise.

It was a great day for Megaman and Lan. The sun was shining and the sky was blue and not a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect weekend. Then, a large moving truck came across Lan's house.

"Hey, Megaman, what's going on?"

"It looks like someone is finally moving into that old house across from us."

"Finally. That house looked like it was gonna fall apart."

Then, a young black haired girl came out of the truck. Her outfit looked very oriental and carries a purple and white-ish PET with her.

"Is that Jasmine?!"

"And Meddy!"

So then, Lan rushed downstairs and then outside to say hi.

"Hey Jasmine!"

"Hm? Lan!"

She greeted him with a very big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just moved here with my family! Looks like we get to see each other again after all!"

Meanwhile, Maylu just woke up and then headed outside, only to discover that Jasmine returned.

"Oh, hey Maylu."

"J-J-J-JASMINE?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!! Nothing at all!"

"_Why did she have to be here…"_

"Guess what Maylu, I just moved here."

"Why you little- I mean that's great!!!"

Suddenly, Koru arrived just in time.

"Hey Lan I- oh. Well what do you know, it's Jasmine."

"Hey Koru."

"So what brings you here?"

Later, Dirk tackled Koru out of nowhere.

"Argh! Hey! Why'd you do that you idiot?!"

"If introductions are to be made, then I will be first!!! Hello my delicate little flower, my name is Dirk. Dirk Liecaster…"

"Um… hi? My name is Jasmine."

"Jasmine?! Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you!!! Kiss me now…"

"I don't even know you!!!"

But Dirk wasn't listening. He was busy making fishy lips in front of her. Finally, he got his calling. Jasmine suddenly punched him in the face as hard as she can.

"Oww… love hurts…"

"Sorry that you had to do that. So what brings you here to Dentech City?"

"My family moved here because my father got a new job. It looks like we'll be going to the same school here."

"W-W-W-Well isn't that GREAT!!!!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah!! I'm absolutely fine!!!"

"Uh-huh…"

Meanwhile, in the Net, Megaman was finally getting reacquainted with Meddy. But Meddy was already reacquainted with him by hugging him to death.

"Megaman! It's really nice to meet you again…"

"Um, and it's really nice to meet you, again, Meddy."

"Meddy!!! What are you doing here!!!"

"Oh, Roll. I guess it's nice to meet you again."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Still mad because Megaman likes me more?"

"No, I just disapprove the way you act around him."

"Disapprove?! How dare you?!"

As the two Navis were about to duke it out with each other, Megaman tried to settle them down.

"Hey come on! We can't beat the crap out of each other after not seeing each other for a long time!"

"(giggle) Smart as always."

As they were having a conversation about what brought them to Dentech. Zero could not help but think about something. Ciel tried to see what's wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want you getting involved."

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, then you won't be able to get rid of it."

"It's just… I have this strange feeling coming. I think danger's coming."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Well, just remember that you'll always be there to protect me and I'm always with you."

"…"

Meanwhile in the UnderNet, Sigma had summoned a large Navi to him.

"You see that blue Navi? I want you to destroy him."

"Heheheh… that puny punk? Destroying him will be too easy... Eheheheheh…"

"Don't get too cocky. This punk destroyed Launch Octopus! One of my best Maverick Navis!"

"…………"

"You have no idea what destroyed means do you?"

"Uh…."

"He um… **broked** him!!!"

"That sounds bad!"

"Rgh… Why did I resurrect you in the first place?"

"I dunno."

"JUST BURN THAT NAVI UNTIL HE'S A PILE OF SCRAP!!!"

"Oh… okay, you have my word Master Sigma! Flame Mammoth, signing out!!!"

"Just get out of here!!! Ugh.. I need an aspirin…"

Meanwhile, after everyone was finally getting acquainted and reacquainted with each other, they all went out to The Golden Diamond, which is a Chinese restaurant at which Koru works at.

"Hey boss! We got ourselves a table for four out!"

"Alright! I'll send Chip out to take their orders!"

"Don't worry about it! I got it all covered!"

When Koru went over to turn on the stove, he turned the knob and then giant flames shot out from the stove and gas tank.

"Whoa!!"

"Koru! What happened?!"

"I don't know! I just turned on the stove and then it suddenly exploded!"

"I'll get the fire extinguisher!"

Then his boss ran out to get it while Koru jacked in to see what's happening.

"Zero, I want you to see if there are any viruses in our stove."

"I'm on it."

Then Zero jacked in to the stove and hurried as fast as he can. When he got there, there were viruses attacking the place.

"Uh, we got ourselves a little problem around here."

"What? Cannon! Battle chip in! Download!"

He put in the chip and then Zero's arm turned into a bright yellow cannon and then began virus busting.

"Ugh! There's too much!"

"Hold on! I'm sending you more chips!"

He reached for a chip but then accidentally dropped it under the stove.

"Hurry up Koru, what's taking you so long?!"

"Wait I'm trying to get a chip underneath the oven!"

"What?! How could you lose a chip?!"

"It was an accident! Hold them off a little more with your Zero Buster!"

"Got it!"

When the flames cleared, a figure appeared out of the smoke.

"Rrgh… Who are you?!"

"Eheheheheh… My name's Noumander, but you can call me Flame Mammoth you scrawny little twerp!"

"You're pretty funny for a big guy who's all talk but no action! Are you related to this incident?!"

"Of course!"

Then Zero noticed the Sigma symbol on his chest and then took out his saber and pointed it at Flame Mammoth.

"Then I guess you must work for Sigma!"

"Go ahead punk! But you can never take me down! I'm bigger, badder, and stronger than you!!! Eheheheh…"

"_This guy's starting to get on my nerves…"_

"But before you attack me, you should be worried about… her."

He stepped aside to reveal a captured Meddy in the grasp of a Neo virus called a Sky Claw, which practically looks like a single clawed toy grabber machine on helicopter blades.

"Meddy!"

He rushed after her until he stopped to see that Flame Mammoth pointed a loaded buster at her.

"One more step and she's gonna be Meddy Flambé."

"Just what do you plan to do with her?!"

"It's simple kid. I plan to destroy one of your friends that you care about the most while I destroy the entire town."

"What?!"

"But if you want to stop me, meet me in the old abandoned lava factory where we can settle this once and for all!!! Eheheheh…"

And then he disappeared and the flames died out. Suddenly, Lan came rushing in to the kitchen.

"Koru! What happened?!"

"Rgh… they got her."

"Who?!"

"Meddy. A big guy named Flame Mammoth captured her and took her to the old lava factory."

Jasmine suddenly fell quiet.

"He works for Sigma, so it's obvious he's gonna challenge us."

"Rgh! Sigma… Wait'll I get my hands on him!!!"

"We have to get her back. He says that he plans to destroy her while destroying the town."

"But then… that means…"

"He's gonna use the lava generator plunge the city into destruction. Let's go."

They rushed out the door to get to the lava factory. Lan paused and waited for Jasmine.

"You coming?"

"Huh? Yeah…"

"Look. I know it's hard to lose a friend to the hands of danger, but we can't stop and think now. We have to take action no matter what."

Jasmine smiled and nodded and then followed Lan out. Meanwhile, Flame Mammoth was busy tying Meddy up to the lava generator.

"Let me go you big oaf!"

"Quit being such a brat!"

"Brat?!"

"You talk tough for a small Navi like you."

"Once I get out of here you're gonna pay!"

"Eheheh… you're cute when you're angry…"

"Ugh…"

When Lan and the others got there, they noticed that the factory was old and ready to fall apart. Then, Maylu was shocked to see a huge mechanical monster in front of her.

"Aagh!! Lan let's get out of here!"

"It's just a bulldozer."

Koru looked around.

"This factory was once used to power up machinery for construction. Bulldozers, cranes, dump trucks, wrecking balls, et cetera, all were once powered up by the use of lava from the Earth's core. Now it's abandoned and almost nothing works now."

Suddenly, the lights turned on and then the conveyor belts started working. Flames rose from coal engines and steam shot out from machines.

"Or maybe I spoke too soon."

"(pant pant) It's so hot in here."

"It's one of Flame Mammoth's abilities. He's able to control the heat."

"How do you know?"

"Oh please. With a name like 'Flame Mammoth' you can't help but think fire."

And then, Flame Mammoth's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Eheheheh… I see you made it! If you want to fight me, I'll be in the control room. But I don't think a bunch of scrawny weaklings like you can defeat me! Eheheheh…"

Then Jasmine got angry.

"Where's Meddy?!"

"Don't worry… she's with me… tied up to the lava generator as we speak!"

"(gasp!)"

"You better hurry, I set the generator to explode in exactly 20 minutes!"

Then his voice disappeared.

"We have to get to the control room!"

"But where is it?"

"My guess is that it's up there."

He pointed at a huge box on the top floor. Then they rushed up there as quick as they can. Once they got there, Koru and Lan jacked in.

"Eheheh… you actually made it in time… with only 15 minutes left to go…"

"Let Meddy go!"

"Megaman!"

"Eheheh… first you'll have to get through me you smartass twerp!"

Then he jumped off the ledge and landed right in front of Megaman and Zero. His quake was so huge, Zero and Megaman couldn't keep their balance and fell.

"Rgh… so heavy…"

"Like it? I call it my Jump Press! Now take this! Fire Wave!"

He pointed his buster at Megaman and Zero and then shot out a massive fire ball. Quickly, Zero and Megaman both dodged it.

"How about a little oil?!"

Then, the large Navi sprayed oil in front of them. Then the Navis charged after him only to be blocked by a large fire wall. Zero cleared the flames by spinning his Z-saber. Suddenly, Flame Mammoth jumped again and landed in front of them. They fell and then were occupied by being stepped on by Mammoth.

"Eheheheh… you cannot defeat me… you're too weak! Now I'm gonna destroy your little friend right in front of you!"

Then at the sound of his trunk, he locked Meddy in and then the time on the generator shortened. Zero tried to escape with his saber but then he accidentally lost it. He tried to retrieve it but then a Sky Claw grabbed it. Fortunately, Megaman escaped and then charged at Flame Mammoth.

"What?!"

He sounded his trunk again and then large spiked balls flew out of a hole in a wall.

"Cyber sword! Battle chip in! Download!"

His arm turned into a bright glowing sword and then began to whack the balls away. He charged up to Flame Mammoth and then sliced his trunk off.

"Argh! How dare you!"

He pointed his buster at Megaman and then charged it.

"Bubbler! Battle chip in! Download!"

Then Megaman shot out a spray of bubbles and went inside his buster causing it to explode.

"Argh!!! No!!!"

"Megabuster!"

He charged his buster and gave Flame Mammoth one final shot. The blast went straight through him and was weakened.

"Rgh… you punk! Huh? Where'd that other punk go?!"

"Up here!"

He looked up and saw Zero coming down with his Z-saber. He sliced Flame Mammoth in half and was then deleted immediately. With 30 seconds left on the clock, the generator was already going critical. Both Megaman and Zero jumped up onto the ledge and ran to the computer.

"How do we stop it?!"

"Get Meddy out of those ropes and I'll handle the rest."

"Zero, what's happening?!"

"The generator is going critical and we're trying to stop it! The bad news is that the generator has some kind of password."

"Forget figuring out the password, just hack into the system and shut it down!"

"I don't know Koru, for a big oaf, Flame Mammoth put up some kind of security system in the program. It might take a while too.. Got it!"

"Great, now shut it down!"

"Almost there…"

"Hurry Zero!"

"Self-destruct sequence shut off!!!"

Finally, the generator cooled down and the city was safe. Back in the real world, Koru and Lan took a breather and sat on the floor in exhaustion.

"(phew) It's over…"

Back in the Net, Zero fell on his back on the floor and let out a big sigh. Meddy gave Megaman a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"(giggle) My hero…"

"Uh… heheh…"

Suddenly Roll appeared in front of Megaman and tried to separate her from him.

"Oh no! If anyone's gonna give my Megaman a hug, then it's gonna be me!"

"Ooh, a little jealous? Roll?"

"I'm not jealous!!!"

"Oh I see, so then you're just mad because Megaman likes me more!"

"No, he likes me!!!"

"Megaman, who do you like better?!"

Megaman found himself in the No Man's Land part of the war.

"Uh.. well… bye!"

Suddenly he ran off thinking that he was able to escape them.

"Megaman!"

"Get back here!"

So then Roll and Meddy chased Megaman around while everyone went home for a rest. While going home, Sigma was still planning on what to do for his plans. Who knows what might happen next for Lan and the others.


End file.
